Come On Let’s Play
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie needs attention from her boyfriend the Undertaker now and she knows just how to do it.


Nessie knocked on the door and then entered "mark, Hun come take a brake." Nessie said. She ran her hands around his neck and lightly kissed him.

" I have to finish theses CD's" he said picking up another piece of paper

Nessie straddled his legs "come on let me take you for a motorcycle ride." She said and rubbed his chest lightly kissing him.

"God your feisty today..." he said and kissed her "didn't get enough last night?" He held up her face in his hands.

" I want more" Nessie sand and kissed down to his belt.

She slowly undid his jeans kissing down in front of his boxers. Mark lightly held her head. She knew what he want and he knew she would give it to him in time. She wiggled down his boxers. She kissed his lips lightly while taking her hands up and down his shaft. He moaned lightly and curled his fingers in he hair.

" come on darling" he said his breathing become light. " oh baby come one..." he almost pleaded.

Nessie settled between his legs and eagerly took him into her mouth. She genteelly pulled down the skin around his head and she genteelly lowered him to the back of her throat. She genteelly bobbed her head speeding up to see him grip the chair arms.

Every time it was something different with Nessie. Mark could never figure it out what she was up to. He knew she was good at giving head, but he would have thought after 2 years of dating her. he would have known everything she does.

Mark gripped her hair tightly as he came roaring in her mouth. He knew she would take every bit. Nessie sat up and kissed him deeply. Mark could taste him self he didn't mind it but it wasn't his favorite part.

Nessie got up quickly leaving mark with his pants down. " Nessie!" he yelled and in returned he got giggled down the hallway. He fixed himself and ran after her.

he ran down the hallways hearing a bike running. He stopped garbed his keys and ran out to the garage. as soon as he got out their Nessie took off down the street. Mark hopped on his bike and followed her.

Nessie pulled up to a forest area that her and Mark knew well. She drove her bike in deep into the woods She knew Mark would following her. She backward on her bike waiting for Mark. Mark pulled in to the forest and found her.

" Nessie what's wrong with you," he said and walked up to her

"nothing is wrong" she answered and ran her hand along his neck again. Mark straddled her bike and kissed her deeply

"come here" he whispered.

Nessie scooted down the bike to reach him. he genteelly lifted her skirt feeling her thong he pushed them to the side an inserted a finger in to her. She squirmed a bit and began to work on his pants. Mark got himself of his pants and slide her on to him. Nessie loved this part just the holding of each other before Mark went wild making her scream. Nessie kissed him deeper loving the feel of him in her. She loved doing things in public hoping she would get caught made her wild.

" you been bad" he said "you take me away from my work and then let me hanging in the house ... aw your bad" she smiled at him and mark began to ride her. She lightly moaned and gasped trying to keep her breath as same as his. he could feel her walls spas and he knew hearing her scream would make his fancy for the night.

" Mark... Mark" She breathed out

"Yes baby?" He asked

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please take me please!" she began to plead to him.

"Aw, your bad should I?" He said speeding up the pace faster and faster.

All you could hear is skin began to slap. Nessie laid back on her handle bar her juices flowing as she was about to peak right there.

" God I love you Mark!" She screamed clawing to him.

" I love you too darling" He pumped harder and harder and He began to come to her. Mark came with a roar holding on to her as her body shacked again. Their breathing was soft and slow already.

"aw mark" Nessie said

"I'm here darling" he said and rubbed her head. He brought her head under his and lightly held her for a while. Mark cleaned off the bike and himself before they both began to drive home racing and screaming down the street...

THE END


End file.
